This invention relates to devices that may aid in viewing meters, gauges, computing devices and the like while underwater, such as, when scuba diving or for other underwater operations. The new underwater visibility aid may be a flexible pouch or bag containing a relatively transparent fluid that may be disposed on an outer surface, such as, a lens of a gauge and retained on the gauge.
Gauges, meters, computing device displays and the like have been in use by underwater divers for may years. Such devices may be used to indicate the status of gas breathing tanks, the direction of travel, time underwater, depth and other parameters that may be useful for an underwater diving activity. While viewing such devices underwater may normally be straightforward, in poor visibility conditions, such as, during murky, cloudy or opaque underwater conditions, it may be difficult or impossible for a diver to view a gauge. This may be true even if the diver has a light source. Contemporary technological solutions to such underwater diving visibility problems may have included integrating a small optical display with a diving mask wherein the display may be electronically connected to various monitoring or computer devices.